


Class Trip

by AuroraLovene



Series: It Started With Just A Glance [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adopted Kristoff, F/M, Kristanna feels, Modern AU!, high school setting, horse rider Kristoff, human!Sitron, human!Sven, motocross racers Sven and Sitron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their class goes on their senior trip Anna learns a bit more about Kristoff.<br/>Rapunzel and Flynn make their debut here!<br/>Second in my au high school verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip

Since the beginning of their friendship in the fall Kristoff found the deeper he knew Anna, the deeper he fell in love. 

Her friends had, for the most part, accepted both he and Sven into their circle of friends, the only person that had a problem originally was her friend Eugene, but he gradually warmed up enough that they grudgingly held a mutual respect for one another. Her friend Rapunzel had instantly taken a shine to him, much to his confusion, while her other friends, Merida and Hiccup, had accepted him, wearily at the start, but had come to be people he actually considered friends. 

When their senior class trip was announced Anna had instantly perked up, looking to him expectantly. She was excited, that much was obvious, and by the end of the period was already making plans for what they could do for lunch and all the things they could find in the city and the train ride over. 

He didn't want to admit to her he wouldn't be able to afford to go. He didn't want to admit he had recently been forced to quit his job so he could focus on school and making sure he could pass all of his classes. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her and let her down, so he smiled and agreed. 

He was surprised when he came home and his mother met him at the door with a warm smile and an envelope with his name on it. 

"Sven called us and told us about the class trip, and how excited your Anna was to have you go. He knew you wouldn't ask for money, so you don't have to." Handing him the envelope Bulda smiled, eyes warm and loving. 

Taking the envelope he opened it, looking back at his mom with wide brown eyes. 

"Mom? What...what's this?" Inside the envelope was money, not just a couple bills, but full. 

"We've been saving this since you came to us. You never told us about class trips, nor asked for money, so it accumulated over 5 years. It's yours Kristoff, and I expect you to go on this trip and enjoy time with your friends. It's your last year of high school, and the first time you've ever expressed an interest in having friends other than Sven." 

Looking down at the envelope and back to his mother he hugged her tight, feeling tears in his eyes. This family that had taken him in when he had no one and nothing, was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened in his short life. He was almost certain the woman he came to look at as his mother was an angel in disguise, sent to him when he needed her the most. He had been accepted by an entire family, and never once did he feel adopted.

"Thank you mom." He whispered, feeling a few tears falling down his cheeks, pooling in the crook of his mothers neck. 

The following day he was excited to tell Anna he was able to go, still not divulging the fact he didn't have a job anymore. At Sven's knowing smile he punched the brunette in the shoulder much to Anna's confusion.

"If you ever do that again I'll beat the crap out of you." 

"You're welcome." Sven laughed, slinging an arm around the blondes broad shoulders. 

The day of the trip came, and their source of transportation was a train with seats of four. Being a five person group Kristoff volunteered to sit in a different section so his friends could sit together but, much to his embarrassment, Eugene had simply shoved him into the seat beside Sven and pushed Anna down onto his lap, telling him to hold on to her before taking his own seat beside a laughing Rapunzel. 

Laughing off his blush he gingerly held onto the young woman's waist, not sure where he was actually supposed to place his hands. Smiling warmly at him Anna gently took his hands off her waist, allowing herself to readjust so she was against his chest, head on his shoulder, before placing his arms back around her. 

Their commute was peaceful, most of it was spent discussing plans and where to go for lunch and where to meet up, as they all decided to split up at first, and before they realized it, their stop had come. 

Splitting up into two groups, Rapunzel and Eugene, and Kristoff, Sven and Anna, they agreed on a time to meet and set out in different directions. 

"What do you want to do Kristoff?" Anna inquired, looking around with wide eyes. Shrugging the blonde looked around, catching his friends eye. 

Sven shrugged, looking around as well, as he shoved his hands into his pocket, sending the blonde a sly grin. 

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys before lunch, I'm gonna head over this way." 

Brown eyes widened sending him a frantic expression over Anna's head, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

"Why don't we all go?" Anna suggested innocently, looking up at the taller male. 

"No you go do your own thing. I'll catch up with you in a couple hours I promise. I'm gonna go look at shops for bike accessories and junk. You'll be bored to tears." 

Kristoff sighed heavily, knowing his friend was being completely honest, he needed some parts for his bike for the upcoming race. And if he were being honest, it would be nice to spend some time with just Anna outside of watching movies at her house with her sister and her boyfriend. 

"Oh...alright then." Crestfallen Anna agreed, turning to go a different direction. 

Slinging an arm around her shoulders Sven grinned, tugging her close. 

"Hey if I can get my bike up and properly running before the race next weekend, I'll make sure to have Kristoff bring you so you can see the fruits of my labor and lonely shopping." 

Smile growing across pink lips the woman nodded, happily placated. 

"Alright!!" 

Going their separate ways Anna hummed happily, flitting from store to store, constantly asking Kristoff what he wanted to do, to which his answer was always the same, "Whatever you want is fine." 

Walking passed a store she caught sight of a beautiful set of oil paints, the box they were in a cherry coloured wood, delicate ornate gold designs crawling up the sides and framing the lid. Glancing over at Kristoff she smiled. His birthday was coming up and he had recently expressed an interest in getting new paints in passing. 

"Hey I'll be right back. I saw something I want to pick up in the store over there." Pointing at the jewelry store beside the art store she grinned when Kristoff shrugged. 

"Alright. I'll be right around here." Nodding she made her way into the jewelry store, purchasing a small set of snowflake earrings to give to her sister, before checking he wasn't there and slipping into the art store to quickly pick up the paint set and new brushes. Quickly hiding it in one of her larger bags she exited, looking around for him. Scanning the crowd she didn't find him, and slowly panic began to creep up her spine when she realized she was completely alone. 

"Kristoff?" She called, wide bleu eyes scanning the crowd once again, frantically trying to find her companion. Close to the point of panic she suddenly heard his laugh, following the sound around the side of the building, eyes widening when she saw him. 

His back was to her, sitting astride a large chestnut mare, trotting around the large pen set up. Observing him she couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked riding the beautiful mare.

"Kristoff?" She called, waving when he turned his head, grinning when he saw her. Leading the horse to the edge of the pen, he smiled down at her, patting the mares neck. 

"Hey, did you find what you wanted?" 

Holding up the small bag from the jewelry shop she grinned, nodding excitedly. 

"I found earrings for Elsa! What are you doing over here?" 

"Ah...well...I got kind of bored waiting for you, not that you were taking too long or anything!" He exclaimed flushing in embarrassment. 

Laughing Anna lifted a hand, hesitantly reaching out to the horse. 

"She doesn't bite I promise." 

The horse neighed and she cringed in fear, drawing back her hand, shaking her head. 

"You don't know that!" 

Chuckling the blonde slid off the mare, taking Anna's hand in his own, placing it gently on the horses muzzle. 

"I promise you she doesn't bite." 

"H-how do you know?" Anna asked, eyes wide when he removed his hand, slowly calming when the mare butted against her hand, asking for more attention. 

"Because I raised Penny since she was a foul before she came here." 

Looking up sharply she blinked, eyes wide. 

"What? You raised her?! I didn't know you liked horses!" She exclaimed, spooking the horse. 

Grabbing the reins he reached out, speaking softly to the mare, stroking her muzzle. 

"You can't be loud like that. Penny spooks easily. I live on the horse ranch my parents own. Penny here is about 2 years old. We found her half dead in an abandoned farm house and I nursed her back to health. Once she was old enough I sold her to Oaken so she could come here." 

Bleu eyes wide she reached out to the animal, gently stroking her muzzle once again. 

"I didn't know you liked horses, let alone raised them." She commented, smiling over at the blonde. 

Grinning he shrugged, patting Penny's back. 

"I've always loved horses. I'll be right back." 

Climbing back up onto her back he tugged on thd reins, starting her into a trot. Dismounting back at the gates he spoke to an incredibly tall red haired man before jogging back to Anna's side, smiling. 

"Where to now?" 

Looking at her phone the woman yelped. 

"We were supposed to meet everyone twenty minutes ago!!" 

Laughing he took her hand, leading her down an ally, taking turns here and there, altogether confusing the redhead before coming out in front of other shops. Looking around Anna was confused where they were until Rapunzel's familiar voice rang out. 

"There you are! Where were you? We were supposed to meet almost thirty minutes ago!" 

"I'm sorry, it was definitely my fault." Kristoff apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

"What were you doing?" Sven asked shooting the blonde a grin, adjusting his bag. 

"I got distracted by horses." He mumbled, looking down at the sidewalk. Scuffing his bit against the ground awkwardly he flushed at the confused looks they were giving him. 

"Horses?" Rapunzel echoed, green eyes studying the pair before her. 

"Yeah. Oaken has a pen set up over on an empty lot and he had Penny there so while Anna was in a shop looking for a gift for Elsa I went and visited her." 

"Penny's here?" Sven echoed, instantly paying attention. 

"Who's Penny?" Eugene inquired, glancing between the two males in confusion. 

"A horse Kristoff saved and nursed back to health!" Anna supplied, beginning to lead the way to the restaurant they had chosen, effectively ending the conversation. 

Once seated and orders given Rapunzel struck up the conversation once more. 

"Okay so, horses?" 

"Yeah. I live on a horse farm, my parents board horses for people around the area. Penny was a girl Sven and I found about a year and a half ago, she was only about six months old, and malnourished with spots where flies had eaten away to the point of visible muscle. We took her home and nursed her back to health. Then about six months ago Oaken came to our ranch looking for another horse for his school, so I sold him Penny. My family has been breeding and selling him horses for over 20 years, and he cares for them like we would." 

"You ride horses?" Eugene asked, suddenly interested. He had his own horse Maximus boarded at the ranch in the city, and it was rare to find riders in their school, Merida and Hiccup being the only ones. 

"Yeah. I have a beautiful dun coloured Fjord name Trine. She's three now, I've raised her since birth." 

"How did you get a Fjord?!" The brunette asked clearly intrigued. 

"My family bought her for me for my sixteenth birthday. Mom said she wanted to get me my own horse, and...when I lived in Norway I had a Fjord, so she talked to pretty much all of my family and they pitched in to buy her for me." He explained, shrugging his broad shoulders. It was odd for him to actually have someone to talk to about horses, it was a nice change. Unexpected, especially Eugene of all people, but nice. 

After lunch it was suggested they go back to Oaken's to spend some time with the horses. 

Claiming Penny once again Kristoff looked over at Anna, noticing her sitting on a bench under the awning. 

"Anna would you like to ride her?" He called, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. After weighing her options the woman stood and hesitantly made her way to his side, looking up at Penny's warm brown eyes. 

"Are you sure it's okay?" 

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise." 

Holding out a hand to assist her up onto the saddle he frowned at her hesitance. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do." She answered without hesitance, blushing at her own exuberance before taking his hand. 

Smiling he assisted her into the saddle, handing her the reins before adjusting her feet in the stirrups. 

"Make sure you keep your heels pointing down, and don't sit too forward." Fixing her posture he smiled, falling into something he was confident in. 

"Your shoulder, hip, and heel should all be aligned. It'll help you keep your balance." 

Anna smiled warmly as he spoke, noticing that for the first time since they had first interacted under the tree at school he was completely relaxed and sure of his every move. The confidence he had with horses and riding was astounding to her, it was almost as though he were a different person. 

"Are you even listening Anna?" 

Flushing she shook her head. 

"I'm so sorry I got distracted. Please continue." 

Chuckling he rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

"To make her move forward squeeze with your calves. Not too hard, but enough to get her moving. Now, if you want her to stop, sit deeper in the saddle and say whoa. She was taught to obey the saddle, not so much by use of the reins. If you want to go left pull the reins gently to the left, and press in with that leg. Same for the right." 

"What if I forget to press in with my leg?" 

"Well then, you won't turn. She'll just turn her head in that direction." He explained with a soft laugh, moving to grab the lead. 

"You ready?" 

"I...I think so yeah." Squeezing her thighs she gave a happy giggle when Penny began to walk, holding tight to the reins unsure of what she was doing exactly. 

Remembering his instructions she pulled the reins left, pressing in with her leg when they came to the curve of the ring, letting loose a happy squeak when the horse obeyed. 

"I'm really doing this! Kristoff I'm really riding a horse!" 

Giving a booming laugh he smiled, glad she was enjoying herself. Continuing to hold the lead for a few more rounds he discreetly let go, continuing to walk beside her so as to not panic the redhead. At the end of their last round he smiled broadly. 

"You did it Anna! By yourself!" 

Bleu eyes became impossibly wide, pinning him with a panicked expression. 

"What?!" She shrieked in terror, spooking Penny who reared up, sending a terrified Anna crashing into Kristoff's open arms. 

"Anna are you alright?!" Rapunzel, who had scene what happened, cried, running forward. 

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Looking up at Kristoff she smiled. 

"It was like a crazy trust exercise!" 

Noticing his worried expression she frowned, turning herself to face him. 

"Kristoff?" 

Touching his cheek seemed to draw him out of whatever trance he had been in and she gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. 

"I was so scared." He whispered, burying his face in her shoulder. 

Unable to speak she simply wrapped her own arms around him, looking up at their friends that had gathered round them. 

"What happened?" Sven questioned, eyes wide as he observed the pair. 

"The horse reared up and Anna was thrown from it. Nothing happened because Kristoff caught her, but I think it spooked him." Rapunzel explained, confused by the sudden concern that washed across the brunettes face. 

"Kristoff?" He called softly, touching the blondes shoulder hesitantly.

"I'm fine Sven." He answered, voice muffled by the cloth of her shirt. "Just...give me a moment." 

Anna could feel him still shaking and reached up to run her fingers through the ends of his hair, other hand running up and down his back I'm soothing circles. 

"I'm alright, no bumps bruises or anything." She whispered, smiling when she felt his shallow laughter vibrate through his chest. Pulling away from her he flushed, apologizing quickly as he scrambled to stand, helping her up as well. 

"Hey guys I think we should get back to the train and meet up with everyone." Eugene mumbled awkwardly, not sure how to feel with the display he'd just witnessed. Anna was like his younger sister, Kristoff he wasn't his favourite person, but as much as he hated to admit it, they would make a good couple. It was obvious to everyone but the pair there was attraction between them, but they all agreed not to interfere. 

Nodding Kristoff took Penny's lead, walking her back to her pen before grabbing Anna's bags and turning back to them, his words mumbled, still obviously spooked by the accident. 

"Shall we?" 

Nodding Anna skipped over to him, smiling wide. 

"I can take those yknow." 

"I know." He countered, giving her his normal crooked grin. 

Rolling her eyes she shrugged, walking beside him. 

Getting everything situated on the train took longer than expected, and by the time they were done they were crammed into their seats from all the bags they had accumulated. Halfway through the commute Sven chuckled and nudged Rapunzel, nodding to the pair on his right. 

Anna was curled up in Kristoff's lap, as she was on the way, her head tucked under his chin, and both sound asleep. Laughing the brunette woman fished around in her purse for her phone, quickly taking a series of pictures. Sending a few to Elsa she quickly tucked her phone away when the blonde began to stir  
.  
Brown eyes opened slowly, looking around blearily. 

"How much further?" He whispered, looking over at his friends. 

"Only about 10 minutes." 

Yawning he nodded, trying not to fall back asleep as they pulled in to the station. 

Nudging the woman in his arms he laughed at her cross eyed yawn before she stood, stretching. 

"You're a good pillow." She commented, beginning to gather her own packages. 

"Glad you think so." He answered dryly, giving her a blank expression forcing back the blush he could feel making it's way to the surface. He tried not to blush at her comments anymore, he knew they were harmless, nothing more than being friendly. But it was still hard sometimes, like now when his mind was still half asleep. 

Following behind his friends he yawned, tripping as he exited the train. 

"You are not very graceful half asleep are you?" Anna commented, looking down at him. 

"I'm not graceful anyway what are you talking about?" He answered with a laugh, picking himself up off the ground, flushing with embarrassment. He wasn't very graceful, but she didn't seem to mind much, simply laughing at his comment. 

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked when they approached the parking lot. 

Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by the sound of her sisters voice, turning to find her waiting by her car. 

"Guess that's a no." 

Laughing she nodded, turning away from the blonde woman to look up at her companion. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Ah no...my family is coming tomorrow for my birthday, so I'll be there all day." 

"Oh...well come over Sunday then! No getting out of it!" She cried, poking a finger in his chest to emphasize her point. 

Laughing he nodded, drawing her to his chest in a tight embrace. 

"I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you Sunday." 

Letting her go he made his way to his truck, smiling like an idiot. 

Things had definitely gotten better since he and Anna had become friends, and he was excited to know what the future held.


	2. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff keeps his*really Sven's* promise to Anna and takes her to see Sven's motocross race.

Saturday came swiftly, and Anna rose with sun jumping around excitedly. Taking a leisurely hot shower she quickly dressed before running down stairs, and in her rush she took to sliding down the banister to get down the stairs faster. Dancing into the kitchen she flushed when Elsa looked up from her book, eyes wide.

"You're up early. And...dressed." Looking over her sisters outfit a blonde eyebrow rose. Her hair was done in it's usual style, topped with a crocheted magenta beanie, and her clothes consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, magenta Levi Dahlia's folded down, a light green blouse with embroidered flowers at the bottom, and a black and white flannel jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows completed her outfit. It was an unusual outfit for the petite redhead, and the fact that the plaid jacket was far too long made Elsa grin.

"Kristoff leave his jacket again?" 

Nodding absently the redhead dug in the fridge, letting out a triumphant cry when she found the orange juice, pulling out some bacon and eggs as well. 

Realizing what she was doing Elsa laughed and stood, bumping her out of the way with her hip. 

"You don't cook on the stove remember? You do the baking." 

Giggling the redhead nodded, taking her place at the breakfast bar, watching her sister cook. If there was one thing she wished she could do, it was cooking. But she was dreadful at it. Give her a confections recipe and she could whip it out in no time flat and it would be delicious, but she could not cook no matter how hard she tried. 

"-going today?" 

Blinking she shook her head, realizing her sister had been speaking the entire time she was lost in thought. 

"Wait what?" 

"I asked where you're going dressed like that." 

Looking down at her outfit she grinned, placing her elbows on the table, chin cradled in her palms. 

"Sven made Kristoff promise to take me to his motocross race today. And since it's still only march it's still a bit chilly out so I dressed for the occasion." 

"I didn't even know you owned black jeans." Elsa commented, turning away from the stove to watch her sister, the redhead giving a grin before shrugging. 

"I didn't either! They were hanging up all the way in the back of my closet so I figured why not!" 

Rolling her eyes the blonde plated the food, stealing a piece of the meat from Anna's plate when she sat back down beside her, book in hand. 

"Have fun today. But please be careful." 

"I will!" Anna exclaimed with her mouth full. At her sisters unimpressed expression she hurriedly swallowed her food, grinning sheepishly. 

"I will don't worry. Kristoff will be there." 

Gerda, a woman the sisters had known since birth, entered the kitchen, tapping Anna on the shoulder softly. 

"Kristoff is here for you." 

Thanking the woman she stood grabbing her purse before running toward the door, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder.  
Seeing Kristoff she grinned and hugged him, laughing when he tickled her side briefly. 

"Is that my jacket?" 

Nodding she stuck her tongue out and giggled, pulling it closer around her. 

"You're not getting it back ether. You left it here fair and square." 

Rolling his eyes Kristoff huffed before gently herding her toward the truck, reminding her if they didn't leave soon they wouldn't get to talk to Sven before the race.  
The ride to the track was filled with chatter, mostly from Anna as usual, with a few comments here and there thrown in by Kristoff, the blonde too busy enjoying her company to really care about talking back. Anna was mostly just informing him what had gone on in classes the previous week, as he had been out sick for the majority of it after being sent home Monday with a high fever and chills. 

"I still can't believe you wanted to go even after you've been sick." Anna commented, looking up at him with bright happy eyes. She was worried he would cancel, and would have understood the need to. But she missed his presence and had nearly shrieked in excitement when he had called the night before to make sure she still wanted to go. 

"Well I'm feeling better, but mostly I made you a promise and I'm a man of my word." 

Laughing Anna caught sight of the track out the window, eyes widening at how large everything was. She of course had heard of motocross racing before, but until Sven she had never met anyone that raced in it, and everything was so new. 

"I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, but please don't wander off. I've gotten lost many a time at these races over the years." Kristoff spoke, slicing through the awed silence that had filled the cab. Looking over her shoulder Anna smiled and nodded, feeling a sense of giddiness wash over her at his concern.

Stepping out of the truck bleu eyes looked around widening at all the people present. 

"Is it always like this?" 

"Nah. Most times it's more crowded. But this isn't a major race, it's just kind of a side one." Kristoff explained, glancing down at their hands when Anna took his. Maybe there was a chance for them? Was it possible she felt the things he was beginning to feel as well? When she tugged his hand to get him to follow he shook his head sadly to rid him of those thoughts. They were dangerous. She saw him as a friend and nothing more. Quickly falling into step beside her he looked around for any sign of their friend, tugging gently on the hand in his when he spotted him. 

"Hey Sven is over here, come on." 

Nodding Anna followed beside him grinning when they approached Sven from behind. Seeing he was deep in conversation with clearly another racer they hung back, not wanting to disrupt. When the man, a young man about Sven's height with white blonde hair and a black chunk down the middle of his bangs paired with warm dark eyes, gestures to them Sven turned smiling wide when he saw them. 

"You made it!" 

Frowning Kristoff released Anna's hand, immediately missing the warmth. Glancing over at the blonde behind Sven he fixed his gaze on the brunette before him. 

"Why wouldn't we?" 

"Well I mean you've been sick all week, so I wasn't actually sure if you would make it." The brunette explained with a laugh, stepping forward. 

"I made a promise to Anna, and I never break my promises." 

Chuckling Sven nodded, reaching behind him to grab the male he had been talking to, pulling him forward. 

"This is Sitron, he's a racer from Southern Isles high." 

"You're Hans friend." Anna spat, glaring at the blonde angrily. She remembered the blonde hanging around Hans every time she visited the mans apartment. He didn't seem rude, but he never stood up to Hans no matter what the other man did or said. 

"Well I was Hans friend. You're Anna right? Hans ex?" Sitron asked, smiling brightly at the small redhead. 

"Was his friend?" She pressed, now officially curious. 

"Anna don't press things like that." Kristoff hissed, glancing over at the blonde worried he would be upset. 

Laughing Sitron shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. 

"No it's fine." Looking over at the redhead he shrugged rubbing his neck. 

"I got tired of the way he treated everyone. Seeing how he treated you was kind of the last straw actually. I knew he was a dick, but I never realized it was really that bad. It just really...felt bad seeing him treat you like that, so I took a step back and reexamined how he treated everyone. It wasn't worth staying after that." 

Fighting to not glare at the other blonde Kristoff crossed his arms, jealousy pooling in his gut at the way this stranger was looking at Anna. Shoving the feelings back he fought the urge to shake his head to rid himself of those dangerous thoughts. He couldn't think like that. If this stranger had an interest in Anna, so be it. If she in some time developed feelings for him or anyone else, he knew he needed to stand beside her and be happy for her. Feeling a hand clap his shoulder he blinked, turning brown eyes to meet a darker pair, Sven grinning wide. 

"You realize if looks could kill he'd be already dead right?" He whispered, grin widening at the flush that overtook his friends scowling face. Laughing heartily he turned just in time to receive a hug and good luck from Anna before looking back at Kristoff and with a grin mumbled 'he's gay by the way' before jogging off to catch up with Sitron. 

Taking their places at the sidelines Anna frowned, looking up at Kristoff. 

"Why did Sven tell you about Sitron?" 

Glancing down at the redhead he shrugged, dragging his eyes back to the track as the race began. 

"I didn't like how he looked at you. It made me a bit nervous." 

Feeling a weight against his side he looked down to find Anna leaning against him, a warm smile on her lips. Hesitantly he extracted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, allowing himself to be this close to her outside of watching a movie on her couch. 

Occasionally throughout the race he would glance down at her and smile at the expression on her face. She was clearly thrilled, a wide smile on her face, her bleu eyes impossibly wide cheering loudly for Sven. When he wrecked Kristoff laughed when he had to hold Anna to keep her from jumping the boundary to get to the brunette. Sven was fine, up and walking immediately, but it didn't stop her worries. 

When she found him after the race the blonde laughed when she tackled him to the ground checking for injuries. For such a tiny woman, she was a whirlwind that could knock a man off his feet. After she was certain he was fine she stood, demanding he come with them to get a late lunch pouting when he explained he already had plans with Sitron and a few other racers. She was bummed, but entirely understood and nodded, giving him a wide smile and a hug before he walked off. Looking up at Kristoff she nudged him, giggling softly at his confused expression. 

"Hey are you busy after this?" 

"No why?" 

Grinning she took his hand leading him back to the truck. 

"Good. You're spending the rest of it with me and Elsa." 

Laughing he nodded happy to spend the rest of the day with the sisters. The more time he spent with them, the more fond he grew of them both. Elsa was the only person apart from Sven who knew about his growing feelings for Anna, having guessed and confronted him on it a month ago. She promised not to interfere, and for that he was forever grateful. He wasn't good for Anna to be in a relationship with. She deserved someone who could afford to take her on dates to nice places, someone who could actually afford to treat her the way she deserved. She deserved so much more than what he could give her. 

Spending the rest of the day with the sisters was enjoyable, even if he had to sit through Mean Girls, the first time he had ever seen the movie, and he was positive it would be the last. At the nights end he quietly left so as to not wake the slumbering Anna, telling Elsa to relay a message to her in the morning for him. Bidding her goodnight he slipped out, happy with the day and looking forward to seeing Anna the next morning in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about motocross, so my best friend*who was helping me through this* suggested I just skip over as much as I could.  
> Sorry it's like beyond short, I just wasn't comfortable with this chapter.  
> But yay Elsa made an appearance!  
> And human!Sitron! Sorry, I just couldn't resist throwing him in there ^^;
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3   
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Kristoff teaches Anna how to ride a horse using the English riding technique.
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3   
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested!


End file.
